Talk:Rune of DOOM
The trivia section contained a large amount of DOOM trivia, which I purged. We're a fansite for Guild Wars - not for DOOM. --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:13, 4 March 2007 (CST) :Then don't have any speculation to it being related to Doom. -- Tarun 16:44, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::Maneater 1000 post "THE GAME OF DOOM!!!" here : http://z14.invisionfree.com/Runite_Dragoons/index.php?showforum=29 Might be some type of refrence. --Ron Ng 13:12, 6 November 2007 (UTC) From article page While the title may suggest a reference to the FPS game, Doom; The Icons logo appears to be a reference to the World of Warcraft MMORPG for the Insignia of the Horde, as NOTHING in the Doom series looks like the same Logo used in the Rune of DOOM. World of Warcraft Horde: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Horde_(Warcraft) World of Warcraft Horde Logo: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Horde-logo-wow-warcraft.jpg :Do not refute existing content in the article itself, It confuses readers and makes no sense. As far as this opinion, I am against it. The Horde icon looks NOTHING like the rune of DOOM. Not even close. However, if you can present proof, please go ahead and provide it here, don't go putting it back in the article and confusing the readers. --Karlos 03:24, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::There are a lot of similarities in the appearance. Hard to believe it can't be seen. -- Tarun 16:48, 30 March 2007 (CDT) ::Comparison: http://img58.imageshack.us/img58/6080/hordeofdoommv4.jpg it is clearly very identical... a lot more identical then stating that "since it ends with "Of DOOM" it "might" be a reference to the FPS game Doom." and I have to agree with Nog64, not everything in this game is a reference to something else.. Especially a suffix as common as "Of DOOM".... "Hey... does this mean Indiana Jones and the Temple Of DOOM is a reference to the game Doom?... NO." -- Replicant :::of Doom vs DOOM, note the casing. — Skuld 17:24, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :::: "Doom (or DOOM)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doom#_note-0 1 is a 1993 computer game by id Software that is among the landmark titles in the first-person shooter genre." - Wikipedia:Doom. I'd say it's kind of hard to disprove his fact. Oh, note the casing of Doom in both instances on Wikipedia. :) -- Tarun 17:47, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Well, the history of ANet helps as well. I mean they DID split from Blizzard, but I don't know how mellow of a split it was. They could hate WoW for all we know.--Nog64Talk 17:23, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Huh, I sorta thought this was a reference to bad sci-fi and pulp movies from the 50's and 60's, where "frightening" things were given a lot of emphasis in over the top dialogue to show the audience how "important" it was. "Professor, if we don't stop Dr. Acula in the next 5 hours, we will all be DOOMED!". "He's dead. MURDERED. And somebody is responsible." DKS01 09:00, 7 April 2007 (CDT) ^^^^ /agreeLyra Valo 11:10, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :That was my thought on the matter as well, in a similar way to how many episodes of Invader Zim feature shouts of "DOOM!" or even have it in the title. Is it a reference to an FPS? Personally I think it unlikely, and if you include something like that then everything where the word is used should get a look in (this chap, for instance). RossMM 19:09, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, I think it's a Zim reference. -- Gordon Ecker 19:28, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :::My point was that whilst it could be a reference to Zim or DOOM (the game) we just don't know, so putting it in the article would be too much of a stretch, IMHO. RossMM 06:39, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Well, the only thing I remember when reading the word DOOM, is the game DOOM, and IMO is the reason of the name "Rune of DOOM" instead of "Rune of Doom" --NeHoMaR 20:04, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Someone added the reference Someone has re-added the reference even though the consensus on this talk page seems to be that it is too tenuous a link. Therefore I have removed it from the article. If someone disagrees with that decision they can say so in here before editing it back in. RossMM 18:07, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Stacking Runes of DOOM stack. Not that anyone should really bother to have more than 1? - SpectrusT 22:14, 4 September 2007 (CDT) :Well, I have 140... Zefir 20:44, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::Haha, rock on Zefir! I was gonna get a couple of stacks of them, then I got bored :P 17:24, 26 June 2008 (UTC)